El Caballero Andante disfrazado de Ogro
by Cuits
Summary: Situado a finales de la serie, Toby y CJ hablan después de un tiempo sin hacerlo. Spoilers: Tomorrow


CJ salió de la Casa Blanca sin apenas tiempo de disfrutar el paseo por entre las verjas del edificio por última vez. Volvería, claro, pero nunca volvería a salir de aquel lugar tras una jornada de trabajo.

Le hubiese gustado apreciar cada baldosa que la llevaba hasta la calle y el cambio del paisaje con cada metro que avanzaba. Los olores de las flores del jardín y la entonación de cada uno de los agentes del servicio secreto que la despedían con una sonrisa amable.

Miró su reloj por última vez. A otra con los sentimentalismos, llegaba tarde ya disfrutaría de las feas baldosas de cemento cuando fuese a tirar a Josh de las orejas en un par de semanas o tres, por que no había modo humano de que Josh no la diese motivos para tirarle de las orejas en un par de semanas o tres.

Una vez en la calle se permitió una última sonrisa mientras dejaba atrás aquel lugar que había sido como su hogar durante ocho años y acto seguido echó a correr para coger un taxi.

Llegaba siete meses tarde para ver a Toby.

Mientras el taxi serpenteaba por las calles de Washington buscando la casa de Toby CJ aprovechó para llamar a Danny y avisarle de que llegaría tarde y respiró hondo más de mil veces diciéndose a así misma que era absurdo estar tan nerviosa por ir a ver a Toby.

¡Era Toby!

Cuando el taxi paró le dio más de cinco dólares de propina con tal de ganar medio minuto más y salió disparada hacia el portal del que salía una mujer para poder pasar antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Subió los dos pisos de escaleras de dos en dos porque no se veía capaz de esperar paciente y civilizadamente a que llegase el ascensor y en vez de llamar al timbre tocó un par de veces con los nudillos en la puerta.

El sonido de una cadena y un par de cerrojos descorriéndose precedió a la aparición de una pequeña rendija entre la puerta y el marco que se fue ensanchando mucho más lentamente de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado. Al otro lado, Toby parecía otra persona completamente distinta con vaqueros y un polo de sport al que había visto hacía unos meses. Parecía el Toby que conoció un par de años antes de la campaña Bartlett

-Thobias

-Claudia Jean

Avanzó un solo paso y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas conteniendo las ganas de llorar y reír a la vez. Quería decirle cuánto le había echado de menos, cuánto le hubiese gustado estar ahí para él, cuánto le había necesitado en aquellos últimos meses en los que el trabajo había dejado de ser familiar y divertido. En lugar de eso cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente el olor característico de café recién hecho y Toby por la mañana.

CJ se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró despreocupada sobre el respaldo de una silla, después se descalzó y mientras Toby iba a la nevera a por un par de cervezas se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la televisión.

El apartamento era amplio y estaba lleno de libros densos de leyes a medio abrir distribuidos por los escasos muebles funcionales que habitaban la casa

-No has empezado a mudarte

-¿Qué?

El tintineo de los botellines se fue acercando por el pasillo y se le ocurrió que lo mismo nadie se lo había dicho y dio un respingo en el sofá tensando todos los músculos de su larga espalda

-¿Te han dicho que lo ha firmado verdad?

Toby apareció por fin frente a ella, le ofreció un botellín y se sentó a su lado antes de contestar

-Sí, Charlie me llamó

CJ respiró como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima y volvió a preguntar curiosa

-No has empezado a mudarte

Toby negó con la cabeza y dio un trago a su cerveza mientras C-Spam seguía en anuncios.

-Esperaré un par de semanas, no quiero que Molly y Huck tengan que estar rodeados por una nube de periodistas.

CJ asintió y bebió de su botellín de cerveza atenta a la programación

-Ya empieza

En la pantalla, el nuevo presidente electo tomaba posesión y a su izquierda, Josh daba la impresión de ser un político importante y respetable con responsabilidades capaz de asustar a los niños pequeños. A su lado, Sam y Donna vigilaban pendientes del discurso de investidura.

-Parecen…serios, como si nunca hubiesen roto un plato

-O incendiado el salón Mural

CJ río y tuvo la sensación de que hacía años que no se reía despreocupadamente.

-¿A alguien más le preocupa que el hombre que está mentalmente incapacitado para abrir habitaciones de hotel electrónicas vaya a tener a partir de hoy parte del código de lanzamiento de misiles? – dijo Toby sonriendo infinitesimalmente.

El silencio únicamente interrumpido por el murmullo del televisor se le antojaba como una manta suave y mullida en la que te daban ganas de acurrucarte. Subió los pies encima del sofá y se inclinó apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Toby donde sabía que se acomodaría perfectamente.

-Sé que no fuiste tú

Nunca le había gustado tener que andarse con circunloquios extravagantes para iniciar un tema de conversación. Esperó un par de segundos y cuando Toby no contestó siguió hablando

-No sé cómo cualquiera que te conozca ha podido pensarlo o cómo o por qué el fiscal y el juez consideran que hay pruebas inculpatorias pero si sé una cosa Toby, yo te conozco y sé que no fuiste tú

Toby sonrió y bajó la cabeza como un niño al que le acaban de pillar con la mano en el bote de las galletas y no tiene otra escapatoria que aceptar la reprimenda. Después dio un inmenso trago de cerveza y giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida CJ y he dicho y hecho cosas que me gustaría cambiar pero dejar que la madre de mis hijos fuese a la cárcel no hubiese sido algo con lo que hubiese podido vivir.

Andy. Claro, no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes pero las piezas del puzzle empezaron a caer en sitios que tenían su forma exacta. El caballero andante disfrazado de ogro cascarrabias.

Se miraron a los ojos durante una década atrás en la que él perdía campañas y ella era una publicista novata y quedaban para tomar café, cenar pizza y meterse mano en el sofá. CJ contuvo las lágrimas una vez más y se incorporó lo justo para acercarse a Toby, poner las manos sobre sus mejillas y besarle.

Podrían pasar quinientos años o mil, podía estar enamorada de Danny y saber que Toby quería a Andy y a sus hijos con locura pero siempre habría momentos y espacios entre cuatro paredes en los que ellos seguirían siendo CJ y Toby

FIN


End file.
